Adventure Time with Jaybird and Tiny Tim
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: Jason and Tim get caught in a magical blast that turns them into children. With their memories also seemingly blocked, the family is left to handle a young duo who don't know them.
1. Jaybird & Tiny Tim

This is mostly going to be fluffy (at least I hope so. People have told me my fluff is just angst with a happy ending…so…), with some serious scenes, but mostly light-hearted. And hopefully humour.

I was working on an angsty de-aged Jay but this happened along with it…idk how so now these two tiny beans are making havoc in my mind. The little brats.

Enjoy.

P.S. This will probably finish only when I can't think of more kid antics.

P.P.S. This will also be updated only when I can _think_ of kid antics. Suggestions are open but only till after the fam is re-introduced to these two.

* * *

Cass wasn't sure how to react when she'd seen her brothers get hit with a stray spell. She certainly didn't know what to do when she'd reached them only for a loud poof to happen and two little boys stood in too big clothes. Jason had fallen on his butt when the weight of the helmet and the helmet itself surprised him.

Koriand'r flew next to her and she heard her gasp. The click of heels sounded and she knew Zatanna had arrived.

The words she spoke were not worth repeating. Especially after Tim gaped at her and grew red in the face with what looked to be embarrassment.

Jason, on the other hand, had lifted his hood off his face and had given her a look of amazement. And then mischief as, too late to stop him (Cass didn't think they would have been able to anyway), he repeated every word with relish.

The two women squeaked. Zatanna was embarrassed and horrified. This was her fault after all.

Cass was curiously watching Tim who was actually covering his ears as if not hearing it made it less likely for the words to stick.

Jason was laughing then before giving a squawk at his near naked state. Cass saw a flash of fear before moving into a stance prepared to run. Hearing Tim gasp though and seeing him hold his own undershirt to cover what he could; Jason moved and stood before the younger boy instead. Cass saw him tighten his hold on the helmet, ready to use as a weapon.

It made her smile to see baby brother #1 protect baby brother #2.

* * *

Upon somehow convincing the two now-children to come with the team, Cass kept watch of the two as Koriand'r went ahead to prepare some clothing for them.

After having dressed and subsequently stopping them from escaping (Jason's fault for sure), Cass couldn't help but feel relieved after she'd been informed that Batman was on his way.

As the two kids got over their fear, they started exploring the cave and Cass had had to keep them in check to avoid any mishaps.

"We're not going to run off," Jason complained.

"Must keep track of naughty little brothers." Cass smiled as they looked at her in confusion. Her wearing the bat symbol had been one of the reasons they'd trusted her and her teammates. Kori's warm smile and Zatanna's magic had also helped.

The two were very clearly curious children and Cass was happy to observe them while they waited. And one thing she and the others easily observed when they'd tried to get the kids to relax around them was how Jason was surprisingly protective of Tim. Although, he wasn't very nice about it. Or to anyone who came near them.

When Roy came by to see them, Jason gave a scoff and glare, announcing loudly, "You look like an ass."

Tim and Roy gave a gasp. Roy, with a dramatic hand to chest, says "Ouch, bro. You hurt me."

Tim meanwhile scolds Jason. "You can't say that."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

Cass felt like laughing. Her brothers were being so cute. Though she did not think they would see it that way.

" _Nooo_ , you can't."

" _Yeeess_ , I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can! I'm my own person!"

"Then be a nice one!"

"No way! Nice people get stepped on. No one steps on me!"

"No one is going to be doing any stepping here," Roy intervened, looking a little exasperated. "And no one here will harm you, Jay."

"How'd you know my name?" Jason's eyes narrowed at him.

Tim gave another gasp and looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time. "You're Speedy!"

"Well, I go by Red Arrow now."

"So cool," Tim breathed, hero worship in his eyes.

This time, Cass actually did laugh. Apparently, some things never changed.

* * *

This was supposed be crack-ish so no need for an intro but I always feel the need to explain a situation. Oh well. Next scenes are just gonna be super short stuff. Onwards to meeting the rest of the fam.

PS. Cass is with the team to encourage teamwork and 'social interaction' as Babs puts it.


	2. Batman - Bruce

Bruce arrives quickly to the cave when he'd been called. Cass had been less than helpful, saying only that he needed to come when he'd called her.

"What happened?"

Zatanna grimaced at Batman's question before admitting to her error. She apologized before explaining how they'd been chasing a rogue magician when they'd crossed paths with Red Hood and then said magician had started randomly launching spells. From what Zatanna was able to decipher, the spell was a simple one. Simple to do but not so much when it came to undoing it. It was further complicated by the fact that the magician, now in custody, was a total amateur who simply got lucky in saying any correct spells. Which made him of zero help.

He gave a nod and left the young magician behind after she apologized again so he could check on his children.

From what was observed by the others, Jason and Tim had some big memory gaps and weren't aware of their hero personas. Or about any of them.

On reaching them, Bruce tried not to stare. They were so tiny. They were much younger than when he'd first met them. Tearing his eyes away was hard but he did it and looked at Cass, "Are they alright?"

"Hey! We're standing right here!" Jason growled. Coming from a prepubescent boy, his growl sounded tiny. Totally not like how his usual older self sounded like. It made him want to smile, remembering when he first met Jason.

"They're alright, right guys?" Roy spoke while Cass gave them a look.

Jason huffed and begrudgingly gave a nod.

Tim, however, sucked in a deep breath as he looked at Bruce in wide-eyed admiration. "Batman!" Tim was shaking and pulling on Jason's arm. "It's Batman!"

Jason, on the other hand, was frowning at him even as he pulled out of Tim's hold. "What's the fuss? He's nothing but a big boob!"

Bruce could only sigh. Roy was thinking he misunderstood, but that sigh actually sounded fond.

With a small smile of relief at their being generally alright, Bruce looked at the boys. These were his sons alright.

Bruce wasn't sure what to expect when he brought the boys home to the cave and got out of the car preparing what to say once he took off the cowl.

Certainly it wasn't to realize that Tim already knew who he was. It didn't make much sense since, in his own words, Tim found out who they were when he was around 9 years old. This Tim was clearly much younger.

Perhaps the memories really were just there, all floating beneath the surface. He'd already ordered Zatanna to do what she can to reverse the magic. It was the waiting that was going to be hard.

Bruce really hated magic.

Jason had scoffed when he saw Bruce without the cowl. He'd looked suspicious and confused about it. But he ignored him in the end so he could look around him instead. He saw Jason's jaw drop and heard Tim give a tiny squeal. Bruce followed their eyes. They were looking at the dinosaur.

"Why in the hell do you need a dinosaur?" Jason asked, incredulous.

"Language." Bruce saw Jason stiffen. It had been automatic. And it had certainly been awhile as well since he'd tried to curb his sons from swearing.

Someone cleared their throat from above them. All three looked up to see Alfred, some clothes in hand. "If the young masters won't mind, I've prepared their sleepwear. It is quite late for young boys, after all."

It was a silent reprimand but Bruce elected to ignore it. They'd stayed longer with the Titans as he ran tests on the kids to make sure they were at the least healthy and had no other side effects from the magic.

"Good evening, Mr. Pennyworth." Tim greeted as he pulled a reluctant Jason behind him. He whispered not quite soft enough, "It's okay. We're safe here."

Bruce had to smile as his sons kept their hands linked while Alfred directed them to a plate of milk and cookies along with some pajamas. Already, he could hear Jason actually negotiating (Bruce had to shake his head here) for a later bedtime. And movies because, as he heard it, "Rich guys have got to have lots and lots of movies, right?"

* * *

For B, I felt he needed two intros. As Batman and as Bruce. Though it still isn't much because again, this isn't really supposed to a serious de-aging story, hmm-kay?

Cass followed from behind. Her lack of dialogue is only because this is B's chapter. She'll get her own with the two later.


	3. Robin (Damian)

This is short and only touches on Damian as Robin.

...

Also, consistency? What's that?

* * *

Damian glares at his incompetent brothers. Never mind that it hadn't been their fault.

Tim and Jason are standing behind Cass and his father who'd finally brought them home to the cave. Damian had been waiting since they'd been told of the incident. Alfred had even prepared some snacks that looked very much like they'd been formed to look like smiley faces.

He tried not to think on how the others seemed to be so relaxed about this situation. But hearing what came next after his introduction threw such thoughts out of his head.

"That's not Robin." Tim looked at his outfit critically. Staring particularly at his hood and the spikes on his bracers.

"Too short." Jason was nodding.

"Tt! Like you're any taller right now, Todd."

Jason blew him a raspberry which had his jaw dropping. How dare Todd do that. The children didn't see the sudden smiles on the faces of the older gentlemen in the cave.

"Also, no smiles." Tim sounded so disappointed. "How can he help Batman and be his light?"

"He hasn't even made a pun yet."

Damian glared as Cass unsuccessfully covered up a laugh by coughing. Though their eldest was known for it, it didn't mean he, as the latest (and best) Robin, had to be the same.

"…Does he even know how?"

"This robin so ain't magic."

"I know."

"Tt!" Damian growled. The two immediately retreated behind Cass.

"He's scary!" they both say.


	4. Batgirl (Stephanie)

A/N: I still don't know where I'm going with this...

* * *

When they see Batgirl they spaz out with awe.

Stephanie can't help but feel so vindicated and tickled by how cute the two were.

"Holy shit!"

"Language!"

"Whatever! It's Batgirl!"

" _She_ 's Batgirl."

"I know!"

"No. I mean you have to use 'she'. She's not an 'it'."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Dude. Whatever. Look!" He flung his arms at her like he was presenting something amazing. " _She_ 's Batgirl!"

"I knooooow!" Tim was looking at her with big baby blue eyes.

Steph laughed as they both breathed quietly, "This is so cool."

Tim suddenly clears his throat and puts out his right hand to shake. "Hello," he says shyly. "I'm Tim."

Jason puts his hand out as well. The left one. "Jason."

"Batgirl. But you can call me Steph." She shakes both their hands.

Once they let go, Jason mutters as he stared at his hand, "I'm never washing my hands again."

Tim makes a face. "Ew." Then looks at his hand as well, "But…me too."

From what Steph remembered, Jason was actually a clean freak as a kid (and from her few visits to his safe houses, this was still true). She wondered how long he'd last but said nothing as she bathed in their admiration.

Then Tim ruined it a little saying, "Wait. Wasn't your hair red?"

Steph sighed. Of course, he'd notice. "I'm actually Batgirl the 3rd."

"There are _three_ batgirls?" Jason gaped.

She points at Cass who was hanging back and gave them a little wave. "She's Batgirl 2.0 and is now Black Bat."

"I dig it. She's so quiet when she moves." Jason looked at Cass in awe.

"Like Batman," Tim said. He turned back to her. "But you've gotta be really good to be Batgirl. Wow."

"I'm still not washing my hands." Jason clutched his hand close.

"Mr. Pennyworth won't like it but..." Tim looked at her, all solemn, "You'll be here again, won't you?"

Steph laughed, ruffled their little heads and said, "Yep. B couldn't get rid of me even when he wanted to. I'll be here."

"Good. Then you can shake our hands again," Jason pronounced and Tim nodded in agreement.

Steph had to laugh. Well, that answered her earlier thoughts.

It doesn't take long but she soon takes pictures (lots of it) of the two after that. They didn't seem to mind after she promised Jason it was safe and just for personal use. Cass had joined in with a few group selfies.

And if personal use included blackmail, then they just didn't need to know that just yet.


End file.
